


Welcome to Hotel Continental Seoul

by trapesium



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - John Wick (Movies) Setting, Continental Hotel (John Wick), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18357845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trapesium/pseuds/trapesium
Summary: “Welcome to Hotel Continental Seoul. It’s been a while since we saw you, Kim Woojin-ssi.”or Woochan with John Wick AU. Where Chan is Hotel Continental's management who is so much whipped for Woojin.





	1. 01

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, something you may want to know (if you haven’t already) about Hotel Continental:  
>   
> 1\. Coin. Is used as currency in this world. The coin’s value differs by the one’s holding it. Woojin’s coin value sure is higher than Seungmin (because he is a concierge).  
>   
> 2\. Management. Owner, or the one who manages Hotel Continental.  
>   
> 3\. Rule. No business to be conducted on Hotel Continental ground lest incurring heavy penalty. Business as in assassination. You can deal your other bussiness (drugs, weaponry, illegal transaction, etc) here without worrying getting assassinated. The one breaking the rule will have to deal with Hotel Continental’s housekeeping.  
>   
> 4\. Housekeeping. Hotel Continental’s assassination team. Dealing with the one(s) who violates the rule. Mostly, working in numbers.

“Welcome to Hotel Continental Seoul. It’s been a while since we saw you, Kim Woojin- _ssi_.”

“Seungmin.”

Woojin smiles, pushing his coin modestly. “I had a trip to Australia last week. Felix wants me to convey his greeting to you.”

Seungmin accepts Woojin’s coin. “I see. It’s very nice of you Woojin- _ssi_. Thank you.”

“So, you are going to spend two nights here?”

“Yes.”

“Alright.” Seungmin dispenses a set of room key. He said, “Your room is 408, same room as your previous stayings. Unless you prefer another room, of course.”

“No. I’d love to have my old room back. Thank you.”

“Also, while you are here,” Seungmin paused.

“Yes?”

“Perhaps you want to join the management for lunch? By your approval, I’ll notify him your arrival right away.”

Woojin looks at Seungmin with mixture of disbelief and amusement. “He is already up?”

“He will be, if you agree to have lunch with him.”

Woojin chuckles. “No, it’s alright. I’ll join him for dinner instead. Also, you can notify him when he wakes up. No need to bother him.”

“Of course.”

“Thank you Seungmin.”

“Please enjoy your staying, Woojin- _ssi_ ”

Woojin nods to the concierge and walks to where the elevator is. A little bit feeling nostalgic.

***

Hotel Continental.

It had been seven years since the name had come to his discovery. It was not pretty though, the event that brought him here. Rather… it was tragedy. Hence, he spent his early years by hating the place, trying his best everyday only to survive for a blurry reason at all. That was, until he let his everything go and be the person that he is now. The hatred sure subsided after that. Currently the place holds a lesser meaning only for his staying when he is on the job.

His room telephone rings.

Woojin picks it up. “Yes?”

“The management has woke up now. I had notified him about your arrival. He wants to know if you will be available for lunch, since you are working a job, he assumes that your night will be busy.”

“I see. Fine by me. I will see him at lunch. Thank you Seungmin.”

“Anytime Woojin- _ssi_.”

The line ends.

The management sure seems eager to see him. Same old Bangchan.

Woojin smiles.

***

_“My name is Kim Woojin. You know my father.”_

_The concierge looks at the haggard man-boy(?) on the reception with questioning eyes. He had not seen this boy before, yet the name is familiar to him._

_“Yes, in fact I do. Is there anything I can help you, Kim Woojin-ssi?”_

_Woojin pulled out several coins from his pocket. “My father was murdered. My mother told me to come here and wait for her.”_

_“Of course.” The concierge took one of his coin and returned the rest to him. “I’ll have room 307 for you. Do you want to have food send to your room while waiting? Maybe also a change of clothes?”_

_Woojin looked at the man behind the reception with disbelief. He looked so reserved for somebody who was just told that someone’s father was murdered._

_What kind of hotel is this?_

_“Yes, please.”_

_“Alright. Please have a pleasant stay Woojin-ssi. I hope the best for your family.”_

_Woojin took his room key and walked to the elevator._

***

“You look good.”

“Same goes for you.”

“Tsk. Don’t you have something more creative for compliment?”

Woojin smiles. He looks at the gorgeous man in red suit (the management sure likes the dress up nicely, it suits him though), and chuckles.

“Felix wants me to convey his greeting. Also, he is asking when you are going to visit him.”

“Is that so?” Chan exhales loudly. “I can’t exactly go to Australia whenever I like, unlike you.”

“You own the place.”

“I am the management, yes. But it is still nice tho. I gotta meet anyone that matters. Like you.”

Woojin smiles. “I take that as compliment. Thank you.”

“It is a compliment. I miss the day when you are still doing housekeeping. At least I get to see you everyday.”

“I don’t like my housekeeping day tho.”

Chan fakes a shriek as Woojin laughs softly.

“So, anything you need from me for this job?”

Woojin hums. “This is personal.”

Chan looks at Woojin, questioning.

“I found a track on my parents killers.”

Chan gasps. “Is that so? Then… you’re gonna have your revenge, finally?”

Woojin stares at his coffee for a while, before shrugging. “I don’t know.”

“Meaning?”

“I don’t know.”

“You are parroting, Wooj. Be frank with me so I can help you.”

Woojin looks at Chan with something that Chan rarely sees, uncertainty. ”You always help me.”

“Yes, because I like you and I don’t want you to die.”

“For how long?”

“From the moment I saw you and until I die obviously.”

“Why?”

“Because you are so gorgeous and I want to fuck you so bad but you won’t let me?”

Woojin cracks a laugh, which gets Chan beaming. Because Woojin laughing is not something you see everyday, moreover in the Hotel Continental, where every bussiness is carried out very seriously. Chan waits patiently, until Woojin collects his mind and perhaps… decides to tell him what’s on his mind.

“I don’t know if doing this will give me closure or just makes me losing my reasoning. I live like this for years now. What will become of me once people I after are long gone?”

“Then find new reasoning.” Chan spoons his pudding and humming his appreciation for the velvety dessert.

“That sounds easy.”

Chan grins. “Well, you have me. I can make a lot of things easy.”

Woojin smiles.

***

_“I am sorry to inform you that your mother won’t be joining you, Woojin-ssi.”_

_The management had come to tell him the news himself. He was a man in his twenties who dressed formally in all-white-suit. His hair however was dyed in unmistakenly silverish grey, which somehow suits his pale complexion. Were they met in another condition, Woojin would see how beautiful the man was, right when the man showed up in his door, telling him that he wanted to meet Woojin personally._

_“Why not?” he asked._

_“I was inform that she was found not far from your resident. Trying to escape from her pursuer but failed.”_

_Woojin received the news in silence. His head hung low. He had hoped that his mother would be able to make it to the hotel, but clearly it was not the case._

_“I can help you arrange funeral for your parents if you want.” the man said. “And if you want to have your place cleaned, I can also arrange that for you.”_

_Woojin bit his lip, voice scarily controlled. “What kind of place is this?” he asked. “Why would you take care of such a thing?”_

_Chan looked at the young man with sympathy. “It’s a place that fulfill anyone’s needs.”_

_Woojin lifted his head, looking straight at his host’s face directly now. “My needs too?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Then I want those people die. People who killed my parents, I want all of them disappear!”_

_“Of course. I can put on bounty on their heads if you want. Soon the news of their death will be delivered to you.”_

_Woojin looked at Chan with disbelief. “That easy?”_

_“I will need a guarantee of the amount of bounty you want me to post. Which came from your family, it won’t be a problem at all.” Chan smiles a ghost one. He looked at Woojin with such coldness that made Woojin shiver._

_“And then after that they won’t come after me?”_

_Chan looked at Woojin. “I think you misinterpreted your condition Woojin-ssi. They were after your parents, not you. The bounty is never for you. Probably your mother misunderstood the premise.”_

_After that, just because Woojin looked pretty lost, he kindly explained. “Yes, even without putting a bounty on your parent’s killers, theoretically you are safe to go. Unless they went personal with your family, of course. Either way Hotel Continental is perfectly safe for you. Nobody can conduct business inside this premises without incurring heavy penalty.”_

_Woojin stared._

_“Good night Woojin-_ ssi _.”_

***

Woojin locks his glock. A personal weapon for personal affair. Fair enough. After years, this choice of weapon had come to be familiar with him. Hence even after his housekeeping job had long ended, he is still using it. It is small and easily concealed. Nobody will suspect a student-looking-boy will hold a glock comfortably to finish off some mafia’s head in one random afternoon. And that’s what he is after.

Woojin walks through an alley with calm tenacity. He is not showing it, yet he had put in his memory everything on his walk that could possibly be use to him (two doors on right side. One is locked while the other’s lock is rusty enough it will fall easy with one hit. These doors lead to an old warehouse.). His housekeeping days and his career as contract man more or less prepared him for this. A payback.

( _You sure you don’t want to put a bounty for their heads?_ )

( _No. I will hunt them out myself._ )

He told Chan that on the second day of his first staying at Hotel Continental. Right before asking if he could work for the hotel so he can learn. The man had smirked and checked him out on the spot.

( _You know, my housekeeping team always needs new personnel. You may be a good cut for it. Know how to shoot?_ )

( _He shook._ )

( _I don’t know what your parents taught you, but… you can always start with glock._ )

Woojin opened a door to one smaller warehouse, finding a set of old rotting furniture and rusty coffee table. Several cabinets jammed in the place while piles of magazine is occupying a corner of the room. The place looks abandoned but the absence of dust on several parts tells him otherwise. There is sound of radio playing from another room. That is where Woojin’s heading.

“Take another step and I’ll shoot you.”

A cold deep voice startled Woojin. Woojin sees an lanky wrinkled middle age man pointing a gun to him, though a bit leasurely by the stance that he took, coming from the door on the other side of the room. “Who are you by the way?”

“You don’t remember me?” Woojin asked, voice stable.

“I don’t know. I don’t remember lots of snotty kids.”

“You kill my parents.”

“I did?” The man runs his finger on his hair. “Well, kid. You may have mistaken. I…”

A silent bang, followed by a loud thud coming from the man with a new hole on his forehead dropping on the floor.

“I never forget a face. Just so you know.”

Woojin heard another steps in the room with radio sound, and retreated to the door. Soon enough, he heard a loud wailing of a woman. Were Woojin’s heart had not been broken before, the sound may stir something in him. But then he had left his emotion on his hotel room years ago.

***

Woojin came to opposite neighborhood later that night, finding a good spot with a bigger toy. A sniper rifle ready to aim at the glassy windows of the luxurious penthouse. Even after leaving the world Hotel Continental’s in, never forget the principles of survival. Because you’ll never know when the long shadow will come back for you. Two shots. Two dead bodies. Woojin disassembles his rifle and disappears.

***

Third target was ready for Woojin when he arrived. The smug of the man with money and power at his disposal.

“You got the order all wrong, kid. You ought to eliminate me first before those rats.”

“Nah. Like you said. They are rats. Once they are hiding, it’ll be pain in the ass to get them resurface again. Unlike them, you are hard to miss.”

The smug man cracks a big laugh. “Can’t say you are wrong.”

“Why did you kill my parents?”

“Always to the point are you?”

“Who hired you?”

The man’s laugh getting louder. “You think I was _hired_  to kill them? No. I would kill them for free.”

“So you are hiring other guys to help you out? Coward.”

“That was necessary. But of course, you’ll never knew. They died before telling you anything I guess? Leaving you clueless.”

The man sings. “Yet you inherited everything from your parents. We make you a rich kid. Be grateful.”

The man signals his henchmens to make move on Woojin, assuming to have an easy kill. If Woojin’s housekeeping days had taught him something, it was to fight someone’s with high bounties. And this henchmens aren’t even pro ones like that.

“Tell me kindly, why did you kill them.” he asked, stepping on the fatty neck, pointing his glock on the smug man’s temple. Woojin watches as thrill and horror starts washing on the smug man’s face.

“You are just like him. Monster! Not in any way monster like you walk free in the upper world. He wanted an out to have a normal life? Don’t even dream about it.”

“Enough.”

Bang.

Another hole. Unsilenced.


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chan drank in the view of exquisite man playing piano. He would love to see man like this playing a grand piano in a concert anytime. Not, holding a gun hunting ex-communicados.  
> “How long had you worked in housekeeping?”  
> "Three years."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is not supposed to be a multi chap, but isn't too long to read in one-go? Anyway, thank you for come visiting ^^ This is one of my favorite woochan. May write one filler or two in this AU. Like I said, I love John Wick...

It was almost morning when Woojin got back to hotel. He stopped at the doorstep, looking at the glory that is Hotel Continental. Since he started his self-employment as a contract man, he had visited so many Hotel Continental (like Hotel Continental Sidney where he met Felix and made good acquintance with him). Every one of them is unique. Mostly they represent a bit personality of the management (like touch of blacks in Hotel Continental Seoul, because Chan prefers them). Still, in any of them, you’ll find them working in the same ethic code, in a same system, offering same service.

Woojin limped to the reception to see Seungmin. Seungmin is new. The old concierge (the one who met him seven years ago) had retired not long after he joined housekeeping.

 

“Woojin- _ssi_.” Seungmin greeted him, totally unfazed with Woojin’s condition. Stiill, the young concierge offers him a subtle smile.

 “Is the doctor in?”

“The doctor is always in. Do you want me to send him to your room?”

“Please.”

“Of course Woojin- _ssi_.”

Woojin reaches his pocket and fishes out a coin. There is smear of blood there when he pushes the thing on the reception counter. “I will check-out earlier than scheduled.”

“I see. Do you want me to notify the management?”

Woojin considers the offer for a while beforing shaking his head.

“No. I will tell him myself.”

“Have a good rest, Woojin- _ssi_.”

Woojin nods to the concierge and walks to where the elevator is. Currently he doesn’t know what to feel.

 

That’s when he heard a sharp sound of metal, piercing through the glass wall and hit him straight from the back. “Woojin- _ssi_!” The concierge called for his name, as he takes for cover as bullet started to rain down the place. Woojin tried to take cover as well, until another bullet hit him again. And then everything went black.

***

_“Father, what is this coin?”_

_His father looked at him, a thin smile sat in his face. Woojin remembered that the smile never reached his eyes tho. “That is a special coin.”_

_Woojin looked at the coin closely. “It is an old one.”_

_“It is. They are all.”_

_He looked at the set of the coins in the velvety casket. There were at least a dozen of it. “So this is a collection?”_

_“I would say so. A relic.”_

_Woojin looked at his father, there was something in his tone that got him wondering. “What is it father?”_

_His father smiled, this time tho, a real one. “Woojina, once you are in Julliard… I want you to know that your mother and I love you no matter what happen.”_

_“Why are you saying something like that?”_

_The smile turned sad. “You see, that coin is not for anybody to use. It is I and your mother’s…”_

_And then Woojin watched as a bullet pierced his father’s body._

_“Father!”_

_“Run.”_

_“Woojina! Grab the casket now and come with me!” He heard his mother shout and did what he was told without asking. He called for his father again. However, there was no more recognition on his eyes. Woojin’s heart’s dropped._

_“Mother…”_

_And then he saw his mother with a gun on her hand. A big one. “Those bastard won’t let us alone.”_

_“Woojina, took these coins and go to Hotel Continental. Wait for me there, okay honey?”_

_“But… you. What about you?”_

_His mother locked his gun precisely. “I will join you soon.” She kissed his forehead lightly, before pushing him to the door. “Go!”_

_Woojin never looked back._

***

Woojin breaths in like he just resurfaces from a dark water. He sees white light everywhere. By his side a frantic red splash seems to call him over and over again. Trying to get his attention.

“Wooj! Goddamnit! Hang on! Don’t make me lose you too.”

And then he goes back to dark water.

***

_The residence was beautiful. A house decorated specially to meet musician’s taste. There are music instruments everywhere, some of them are older than the house itself. Chan ventured with interest as he waited._

_“These are beautiful pieces.” he said, after Kim Woojin entered the room. “Your parents sure had a great taste.”_

_“Yes.” Woojin replied him shortly. Chan hummed._

_“Can you play them?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Can you play for me?”_

_“Sure.”_

_Woojin sat on a grand piano and start playing. Chan listened to beautiful song as it was played by long and also beautiful fingers. A musician fingers. This man’s hand had not meant to weld a weapon at all. Yet the fate had wrote something really different for him._

_“I heard you were accepted in Julliard.”_

_“I was.”_

_“Why not going?”_

_“I am afraid they will go personal with my family. You place is the safest. And you offered me a home.”_

_Chan nodded. He drank in the view of exquisite man playing piano. He would love to see man like this playing a grand piano in a concert anytime. Not, holding a gun hunting ex-communicados._

_“How long had you worked in housekeeping?”_

_“Three years.”_

_“That’s pretty long time.”_

_“I am adapting well.”_

_“You are.”_

_Woojin finished his song with grace. “So… your intention of coming is? I believe you don’t come here to watch me playing piano.”_

_Chan hummed. “Maybe I would. Such a class. Too bad you didn’t go to Julliard.” He looked at Woojin for a while, marvelling at the look. And then he went back to business mode._

_“I’ve heard on how good you are by your own. So I’ll offer you an opportunity,” Woojin looked at him with questioning eyes. “to collect bounty by yourself. Be a contract man.”_

_“You fired me?”_

_“Technically, yes.”_

_Woojin looked at Chan for a while, searching for something._

_“This will hold more value to you now.” Chan pulled out a brand new coin from his pocket. “Consider this a farewell gift.”_

_“You mean a severance.”_

_Chan cracked a laugh. “I am looking forward to be working with you again, Woojin.”_

_“Yes, Mr. Management.”_

_“Nah, just call me Chan now. You can. You know only a few can, right?”_

_Woojin nodded. “Yes, Chan.”_

_Chan smiled._

***

“Thought I am gonna lost you back there.”

The red splash had turned into white one. And just like reading his mind, the white splash said, “I hate to wear red after seeing you in so much red. Also I don’t want to wear black because it is way too soon, don’t you think?”

White suit just like the first time they met.

“Yes, just like first time we met. You looked chaotically good at that time.”

Inappropriate.

Chan cracks a laugh. “When hasn’t I with you?”

Chan touches Woojin hand, envelops his tan one with his pales. “Youngsters these days don’t follow rule, yeah? I got them taken care by housekeeping by now.”

“Is it personal?” Woojin croaks a voice.

“No. It was a contract. Someone had put a bounty on you not by the hotel.”

“How much?”

“Five mills. Must be the rest of the rats.”

Woojin tried to sit, but not without Chan’s objection.

“No no no. You will be resting here while I took care of the matter. Somebody tried to snipe you in my hotel. I can not allow it.”

Chan squeezes Woojin’s hand lightly, and then looking straight at the wounded man’s eyes, he smiles.

“Also, this is personal for me.”

Chan kisses Woojin’s forehead and lets his forehead on Woojin’s for a while. Woojin closes his eyes, inhaling the subtle cologne and aftershave. “Let me help you on this one Wooj.”

Woojin hums in response. Looking at Chan straight in the eyes, smiling.

Chan looks at Woojin’s lip and then back to his eyes. Looking for approval.

“Don’t be greedy.”

Chan retreats back, laughing. “Fine. But I’ll come to you again.”

“Good to know you are in condition to brush me off, again. I’ll see if I can have Seungmin reading you a book so you don’t get bored.”

No you don’t.

Chan laughs and waves him goodbye, not without promising to be back at lunch. Woojin tsks him away.


	3. Bonus Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus chapter. Because I want something racy!  
> .  
> The moment the suite room’s door is closed, Chan goes in for a kiss, a heated one considering the amount of tongue and teeth involved in it. Woojin chuckles.  
> “So greedy.”

The moment the suite room’s door is closed, Chan goes in for a kiss, a heated one considering the amount of tongue and teeth involved in it. Woojin chuckles.  
“So greedy.”  
Chan heaves, eyes glassy when he stares at Woojin’s eyes. “Can you blame me? You stalled me for years already.”  
Woojin pecks Chan’s lips softly. “You come to me when my parents just got murdered.”  
“Some people cope with sex.” Chan replied shamelessly.  
“Really?”  
Chan, continues being shameless, is down to his knees. He holds Woojin with an iron grip, which reminds Woojin that the management himself is not an ordinary man. Once working as a contract man just like him, before taking the position as the youngest management in the history of Hotel Continental.  
“Chaan…” Woojin moans, eyes almost rolling. His hands are gripping Chan’s shoulder tight while the other is pulling Chan’s hair almost painfully. If Chan feels the pain from these he doesn’t show it. “Hmm… hm?” Chan hums delightfully, while expertly taking in whole of Woojin. He moves in a speed that is so painstakingly slow that Woojin starts to wonder how Chan could breathe at all.  
“I want to savor this, you.” Chan looks up to him, face all flushed, eyes lost in lust.  
“Fuck.”  
“That’s that plan.”

Chan smirks. And then he stopped talking. Focusing on bringing the man he has wanted for so long to the edge. Chan’s mind is singing for his name, all while filing away every sound and whimper that Woojin makes.  
It all builds until finally Woojin reaches his climax. The man looks at him with a mixture of euphoria and horror as he failed to give Chan a warning, not that Chan needs it. He looks at Woojin while savoring every last of him, not leaving anything.  
Woojin whimpers at the sigh.  
Chan gives a small kiss on the head before putting back the softening member to the pants.  
Woojin has not downed from his high, still breathless, when he realized that he should do something. He sees to the tenting member on Chan and reaches out.  
“Let me.”  
To his surprise, Chan bats his hand away. “No. It’s fine.”  
Woojin looks at Chan questioningly. “I don’t understand.”  
The man smiles gleefully, just like a cat who just got his favorite treat. “I’ll count it as today’s victory. So I can bash in it’s glory bit by bit.”  
Woojin snorts. “For someone who indulges in sex to cope, you have pretty good self-preservation.”  
“With you? I’ve had years of practice.” He pulls Woojin to the bed playfully. “Come on, join me.”  
Woojin rolls his eyes before going to him with a smile.

***

“So, tell me. You said: ‘Don’t make me lose you too’, what does that mean?”  
“You remember!”  
Chan had positioned himself so that he lies on Woojin’s chest. Playing with the man’s finger while the other runs finges on his hair. At first Woojin weren't sure about finger running, or their position at all because Chan being the highest command of the hotel, he might want to assert himself to Woojin (which he doesn’t mind), and not indulging to the soft things. Yet so far, Chan seems to be fine to be held by Woojin (he also seems to prefer it? Preening under his touch?), and encourages him to play with his hair.  
Woojin shrugs. “I guess I was in and out of consciousness. And… I am curious.”  
Chan nods, and then sighs. He is quiet for a long while, before answering.  
“Okay. Remember the first time we met?”  
“You said I was chaotically good.”  
A chuckle.  
“Yeah, that. Also, you kinda reminded me of the old me.”  
“How so?”  
Chan’s tone when answering is the kind of reminiscing one. An old painful memory. Somehow Woojin wants to erase the pain (eventhough he knows that he can’t). He kisses Chan’s hair and makes Chan giggles.

  
“I was like that you know. The first time I arrived in Korea after losing my family I went to Hotel Continental. But unlike you, I wailed for days before setting my path straight again.”  
“You mean to get revenge?”  
“Yeah.”  
“How old were you at that time?”  
A shrug. “Thirteen, fourteen?”  
Woojin lifts one of his brows. “And you cope youself with…”  
Chan swats the air and shakes his head. “Nah, that came later.”  
“I was an emo angry boy back there, determined to learn everything as I go.”  
“Been there, done that. That kind of thing. After that, I was gonna kill myself, but the old management… he helped me alot. He took a shine on me, I guess.”  
“Like you are taking a shine on me?”  
Chan chuckles. “Not like that. He is like a mentor, a father. He is also already very sick. In the end he passed away and I was put as the next management.” He smiles softly. Then he looks up, looking at Woojin. Soft endearment there, determination.  
“Move in with me?”  
“To hotel?”  
“No, this suite.”

  
Woojin is quiet for a moment. Considering the offer and what it may entails.  
“Don’t you think it will endanger you? To be involved with me sentimentally?”  
Chan snorts. “Bulshit. It is you. Who would dare to mess with you, and with me?” He looks away, returning to their original position.  
“Moreover, didn’t you say that it is home and I offered it to you? I am offering it again.”  
“As a housekeeping?”  
Chan punches Woojin’s chest playfully, drawing a soft laugh that pleasantly rumble in his chest while Chan is lying on top of it.  
“Okay.”  
“Seriously?” Chan looks up again.  
“Yes.”  
He now looked incredulous. Chan rises to sit all while looking at Woojin. “Are you really Woojin? You don’t brush me off for once. It couldn’t be you!”  
Woojin rolls his eyes (Yes, again. Someday they’ll roll out of his eyes all due to Chan’s fault).  
“Fine, if you don’t like it.”  
“I like it. I want it!. Really.”

  
Chan looks at him like he is the sun of his life and only few can resist to be gazed like that and survives. Woojin cups Chan’s face and reaches to him for another kiss. A long one, slow, but also passionate. When it wakes Woojin’s member again he doesn’t take any of ‘Chan’s a bit victory at a time’. Easily, he pins the man down and looks at him intensely.  
“Woojin…” Chan gasped.  
“You have to excuse me, for I don’t have the same self-preservation like you do.” He smirks before diving in, totally enjoying the sound that Chan makes, all while savoring the weight and heat that is Chan.

**Author's Note:**

> I really love John Wick (can’t wait for the third installment!), and had been wanting to write SKZ in this AU for a while now. It will be cold for one, but I don’t want it to be that cold. It will be super polite (to keep Hotel Continental concept stay in check), but I don’t want to make it super long because I suck at writing long fiction. If you haven’t watch John Wick, I guess the concept will feel a little bit foreign to you? However even without much knowledge on the series I think you can still read this fic alright. Just tell me what you think ^^ Thank you for reading.


End file.
